


Hery Pooter n th Deadly Halloez

by SpoonWhisker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonWhisker/pseuds/SpoonWhisker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>helpi</p></blockquote>





	Hery Pooter n th Deadly Halloez

"Woo we beated the SHIT outta Voldemurt now I have the coolest wand r u guys jelly" Harry waved the elder wand all around like WUT.

Ron was super duper impressed. "WHOA WHAO WHACHA GONNA DO WITH IT NOW" he went all like WHOA at Harry Pooter. His eyes were sparkle with amaze and wow. "U could be famous or sell it on ebay for like a gazillion bucks! Or even better.. A HARRYZILLION!!"

"Tf would u do with muggle mun munz." Hermione was all like.

Harry's confused face was a lot. "What is ebay"

Ron pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry. "AVADUH KUHDAVRUH BITCH" and Harry was dead.

The wand flew into Ron's hand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and was all like "WHOA WHOA WHAO" and "EXPELLIARMUS" and The wand went into her hand.

"Sorry Ronaldo but dis my wand nao." She winked. "I'm only lettig u live so I don't have to go to azkaban. I heard they serve mudbloods to the prisoners!"

Ron crid a lot.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> helpi


End file.
